Total Drama Into The City
by WarriorAuthor1127
Summary: A new season has arrived. A new host has replaced Chris. 30 new contestants compete for a grand prize of 1 million dollars. But this new host isn't as he seems and the competition takes a turn for the worse. What's the big deal with Vincent? Will Aidan's backstory be revealed? Will Henry stay sane? Will Jackson stop theorizing? And what will happen during the competition?


**Trigger Warning: This story contains usage of alcohol, drugs, tobacco, extreme stunts, sexism, racism, being against foreigners, homophobia, things from other companies (like products) and offensive comments. DO NOT TAKE ANY OFFENSIVE COMMENTS IN THE STORY SERIOUSLY.**

 **Trigger Warning 2: This story ALSO contains violence, cussing, blood and gore, crime mentions, dark humor, and slight mystery and horror in future chapters (it may be implied this chapter, but it won't actually be seen). As such, this story is rated T. Maybe if I feel like it I'll upload an M Rated Version onto this website. But regardless, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE 13 YEARS OR OLDER.**

* * *

A big city view appeared. From lots of tall buildings like skyscrapers to small buildings. Dark alleyways were dripping with water droplets and oil. Cars were here and there, sounds of horn honking in the near distance.

"Hello loyal viewers of Total Drama!" A new guy we've never seen before exclaimed. He walked onto the screen.

He had slicked back black hair and brilliant brown eyes to match. He wore a black polo shirt with tan pants. Whoever this guy was, he was completely new.

"I'm your host, Vincent! I'm your host for Total Drama The Big City! We've invited 30 brand new contestants to the city for the big prize of 1 million bucks! There'll be drama! There'll be heartbreak! There'll be action! And one winner! Who will win?! I guess we'll find out here, On Total Drama THE BIG CITY!"

* * *

 ** _*Cue the theme song that has yet to be revealed*_**

* * *

The camera panned out to reveal 3 buses.

The first bus was red, the second green and the last yellow.

In the first bus, the red one, there were interactions. Obviously.

The first contestant was a scrawny hazel-eyed boy with unkept dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. He wore an orange shirt with a tan vest, white shoes and tan shorts and was playing a video game on his Nintendo 3DS.

Who still carries those around?

"Hi," a female voice said from behind the male.

Said female had honey blonde hair, royal blue eyes and fair skin with a skinny build with a few curves. Her outfit consisted of a black and white plaid button up shirt with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, red sneakers and white socks.

"Uh...hi?" The male spoke. "Who are you?"

"My names Savannah," Savnnah introduced herself.

"I'm Mac," Mac spoke up. "I'm an avid gamer. Games are my LIFE!"

"Then you're a dweeb," a harsh voice spoke up.

He had sunglasses so his eyes looked dark gray. Bangs from his black hair stuck out from underneath his blue beanie. He seemed to work out a LOT, as he had a steel ten-pack and a tanned skin tone. He wore a black leather jacket over a dark blue t-shirt, black ripped jeans with chains, black leather fingerless gloves, a black leather belt, black converse sneakers, white socks and a shark tooth necklace.

"I'm Daniel," Daniel said.

"Well hi Daniel!" Savannah grinned. "I'm Savannah and this is-"

"A dweeb?" Daniel finished. "I'll tell you what Sav...I'll introduce you to some real men," he added.

"I think I'm good," Savannah bit her lip.

"Yeah, Dan. She doesn't want a man...yet." Mac stated.

"Whatever," Daniel shrugged weakly.

The camera turned to face two girls speaking to each other.

Girl one had curly blonde hair and oval dark green eyes and fair skin and a skinny build. She wore a green dress with black leggings and brown boots.

Girl two had straight brown hair in a fish braid, round light gray eyes, and light tan skin and an hourglass figure. She wore a red crop, tan shorts and black flats.

"So who are you?" Girl One asked.

"Kendall," Kendall smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kendall, I'm Anna," Anna responded.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey ladiessssssss," A guy swooned.

He was muscular, had neatly gelled blonde hair and oval shaped brown eyes, tanned skin, and wore a white dress shirt with a black leather jacket, blue ripped jeans, blue sneakers and white socks.

"And you are?" Anna frowned.

"I'm Liam," Liam winked.

"Oh brother," Kendall rolled her eyes at Liam.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked.

"You're an annoyance," Anna growled.

"How?" Liam furrowed his brow.

"You're a flirt. Duh," Kendall scowled.

Liam scooted away.

"Bro!" Another male voice exclaimed.

This male had a snow white mohawk and small oval shaped orange eyes that seemed bloodshot and fair-Caucasian skin and is rather scrawny with no muscles whatsoever, but seemed rather chubby. He had on a sleeveless loose red cotton shirt and bright blue sweatpants. He had on black slippers and a black bath robe for whatever reason.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Liam asked.

"I'm Trevor," Trevor smirked.

"Uh...hi Trevor," Liam waved.

"So, Liam...wanna have a swig?" Trevor asked.

"BYE!" Liam yelled, moving away from Trevor.

"Darn," Trevor frowned before drinking some of his...unlabeled drink.

A pair of what seemed to be triplets noticed Trevor.

They had matching blue eyes, however the male had messy brown hair with a little curl sticking out, alongside peach skin and a muscular build. He wore a long-sleeve red hoodie over a black shirt underneath with blue jeans and black Vans sneakers.

The first female had blonde hair in a ponytail, and matching peach skin and blue eyes, and she was skinny, with a good amount of curves as well. She wore a long-sleeve button-up red shirt with blue jean shorts and black tennis shoes.

The second female had wavy black hair, and had peach skin and blue eyes. She had an hourglass figure. She wore a red crop top, blue pants, and black flats.

"He has alcohol!" The first girl complained.

"Chelsea..." the male said.

The first girl, Chelsea, growled. "I'm so gonna teach that Trevor a lesson later!"

"Careful Chelsea," the other female pleaded.

"Shush it Kate!" Chelsea snapped at the other girl.

"Kate's right. Be careful," the male pleaded.

"Drew...please...shush," Chelsea told her brother, Drew, with a frown.

"You know...Axel and Karla are here too..." Drew spoke.

"Just not in this bus," Kate added.

"Heeeeeeey," Trevor slurred with a grin...he was drunk.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked Trevor, noticing him.

"Vood kight Wamernican" Trevor slurred drunkenly.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Drew screamed.

Trevor burped.

The bus came to a halt. Odd.

"What the?" Daniel asked.

"What's going on?" Savannah gulped.

Kendall, Anna and Liam went to go check it out.

"IT WAS ON AUTODRIVE?!" Liam screamed.

"Wait... _WHAT_?!" Anna gasped.

"So what now?" Kendall asked.

"WELCOME TEAM 1!" Vincent's voice came. "Welcome to Total Drama The Big City!"

"So?" Mac asked.

"You guys will officially be known as... _THE RAGING RATTLESNAKES_!" Vincent proclaimed.

"So...when will the others arrive?" Liam asked.

"Later...but for now...feel free to leave confessionals," Vincent chuckled.

* * *

 **Confessional Topic- Life Got Us In This Mess**

 **Mac:** Alright, here you might be thinking...I'm your average gamer...well, you're wrong. Sam gave us gamers a bad image in ROTI and All-Stars. I'm here to change that. I may be scrawny, but sometimes, brain works out over brawn.

 **Savannah:** I'm only here because my parents insisted I needed to 'socialize'...I have a behavior 'issue' that will most likely affect my gameplay...but I'll be clear about one thing. Don't underestimate me.

 **Daniel:** Hmph...I hate this confessional *leaves*

 **Anna:** Hi! I'm Anna! I love my team! But...Drew, Kate and Chelsea seem rather secretive...I wonder why...

 **Kendall:** *stays silent then leaves*

 **Liam:** Hey, you might not know me yet, but Liam Harrison will become a well known name when I walk home with the million...I may seem like your cliche flirt...but you'll be proven wrong soon enough *smirks*

 **Trevor:** Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh...this is where we confess things? I didn't know that *takes a sip of his whiskey and burps*

 **Chelsea:** Okay, first off, this sucks. Second of all, why would they accept an ALCOHOLIC?! He's got whiskey! WHY?! Anyway, our team? They seem like we won't get along well...like me and...never mind.

 **Kate:** Drew, Chelsea, Axel, Karla and I? We're only here because...boredom. Basically, life got us all in this mess...this mess called competing on Total Drama...

 **Drew:** As Kate and Chelsea's brother, I can safely say my family is not what it seems. I had to audition to escape an alcoholic...but it seems like Trevor won't make that easy...that guy is going _down_.

* * *

On the second bus, two people seemed to be talking as if they knew each other.

The male had combed back dirty blonde hair and round blue eyes and peach skin, with a skinny build. He wore a red polo shirt with blue sweatpants and black rundown Converse sneakers...Oddly enough he had a fair share of scars on his arms and face...including one over his left eye.

The female had a... _sexy_...build with matching blue eyes and peach skin to the male however she had wavy red hair, and wore a red dress with blue leggings and black flats.

"Excuse me you two!" A female's voice came. She had dark brown hair in a single braid, deep set light green eyes, and fair skin as well as a skinny build. She wore a white dress shirt with black pants and gray shoes. She also wore red gloves, a brown fedora and for some reason, a red bow tie.

"Uh, I'm good," the male said.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Fedora Woman exclaimed. "I'm Arianna!"

"Axel," Axel smiled warmly.

"I'm Karla," Karla smiled genuinely.

"And I don't care." A depressed voice said from the back corner.

He had short dark brown hair in an emo-cut with dark brown eyes and pale skin. A scar was on his right cheek. He seemed to be rather tall and muscular, and wore a red football jersey with a white 00 on the front and back with "HOLMES" written on the back in blue, black gym shorts, white socks and black and purple sneakers.

"Who are you?" Arianna asked.

"Aidan..." Aidan frowned.

"Aidan! What's life like?" Arianna grinned.

As Arianna said 'life', Axel and Karla shivered.

"My life? Everyone I love is _dead_ ," Aidan admitted.

"You'll find your girl," Arianna chuckled lightly.

"I highly doubt that," Aidan frowned.

"Come on now Aidan! The world is a great place with multiple people! You'll find more people you'll befriend...maybe even love," Arianna spoke.

Aidan merely shrugged.

"Hey! Hey over here!" a girl exclaimed.

She had tan skin, oval shaped green eyes and curly auburn hair, and an hourglass figure. She wore a blue jean skirt with a pink top and blue flats.

"I'm sorry...who are you?" Arianna asked.

"Natalia!" Natalia smiled before drinking some coffee...don't ask where she got it from.

"Ah, the caffeine-addict...wonderful," Aidan rolled his eyes.

Arianna grumbled and turned to see a female and male sitting next to each other, the male had a blank look on his face.

"Who might you two be?" Arianna asked.

The girl that answered had a skinny build, black hair in a ponytail, narrow gray eyes, and pale skin. She wore a plain black long sleeve shirt under a blue and red vest, blue pants, and black boots. She also had goggles on top of her head and a white lab coat.

"I'm Avery! And this is my latest creation!" Avery grinned.

The male had caramel skin that seemed to be painted, light brown eyes, and messy and spiky black hair. He had a semi-muscular build and wore a simple dark blue polo shirt with tan khaki shorts and blood red converse. He seemed to have seams, bolts and even specks of silver showing here and there.

"I present to you...Henry!" Avery announced.

Henry stood up and began analyzing everyone.

"Hello. My name is Henry. Pleasure to be in your presence," Henry introduced himself. He had an electric din in his words.

"I programmed him," Avery smirked pridefully.

"Pride will be her downfall," Aidan grumbled. "And water will be Henry's downfall..."

"What was that?" Avery asked.

"Nothing," Aidan stated.

Liar.

" _Riiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhhhhht_..." Axel frowned.

"Anyone else nervous?" A male asked.

He had spiky auburn hair and round purple eyes, with fair skin and a skinny build. He wore a rainbow striped t-shirt with black jeans and dark purple and black sneakers.

"I'm sorry...who are you?" Axel asked.

"I'm...Aaron," Aaron gulped.

"Well hi Aaron!" Arianna held the microphone in his face. Aaron fainted.

"Is he okay?" Natalia asked.

"He's fine...just fainted," Avery concluded.

"Is it Wednesday?" Aaron groaned.

"No. It's Tuesday," Henry answered.

"I-I was b-being rhetorical..." Aaron stammered.

"Aww...you're kinda cute!" Karla giggled. Aaron slouched in his seat, trying to avoid blushing.

Axel whistled.

The camera turned to reveal the last two team members.

The girl had red hair in a fishtail braid with deep set navy blue eyes and light tan skin, and a skinny yet flexible build. She wore a purple t-shirt with black leggings and black flats.

The male had neatly combed silver hair and dark brown oval-shaped eyes, with fair skin and a semi-muscular build. He wore a sleeveless red shirt with blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and white running shoes.

"That was awesome!" The male smiled. "You should teach me one day!"

"Maybe I will," the female winked at the male.

"So...what's your name?" the male asked.

"I'm Victoria," Victoria smiled.

"I'm Colton," the silver-haired male, identified as Colton, smiled.

"Nice to meet you Colton," Victoria replied.

"Nice to meet you Victoria," Colton stated.

The bus came to a halt in front of Vincent and the Raging Rattlesnakes.

"Axel, Karla, Aidan, Arianna, Henry, Natalia, Aaron, Avery, Colton and Victoria...You guys are the _Savage Spiders_! Welcome to Total Drama The Big City!" Vincent proclaimed.

"Total Drama?" Aaron gulped. "You don't mean..."

"Oh yeah I do," Vincent smirked.

"I call quitting!" Aaron screamed.

"Actually, this season, no one can quit. No quitters," Vincent stated. "This is so you don't get lost in the city."

"I guess that makes sense," Colton shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional: This New Host Sucks**

 **Aidan:** I have literally no comment...I'm on a team of idiots...

 **Natalia:** Where am I...HOW DID I GET HERE?!

 **Avery:** As the greatest scientist of all time, I'm

 **Henry:** *sits still, staring blankly and emotionlessly at the camera. After a while he stands up and leaves*

 **Aaron:** *gulps* F-For the re-record...my father suggested this show...I-I d-didn't want to join *sighs*. My team scares me...

 **Victoria:**...How can I have such an idiotic team?! A scientist, a robot, a depressed jock, a wannabe news reporter, a shy guy AND a coffee addict?! HOW can I survive?! Colton, Axel and Karla are the only sane ones here! Gah!

 **Colton:** My thoughts on this show? Cruel, unsanitary, dangerous. I've stayed away from reality tv for my whole life which is SEVENTEEN YEARS...and now all of a sudden I'm thrown into chaos...life sucks. This new host sucks. This show sucks.

* * *

The final bus was moving, just...a lot slower.

"HURRY UP!" A female's voice complained. She had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as fairly tanned skin and had an hourglass figure. She wore a white dress and red high heels with lots of makeup.

"You do realize this is a competition, right?" A voice next to her asked. He had combed back brown hair, deep set gray eyes and pale skin. He had a skinny build and wore a dark red polo shirt with black pants and gray shoes.

"You can't tell me what to do slave!" The girl yelled.

"I'm not a slave. I'm Kai," Kai greeted.

"And I'm your master...Brittany," Brittany smirked coyly.

"Nope," Kai frowned.

"Damn you," Brittany frowned.

"The drama has risen!" A male shouted. He had curly dark brown hair with pale blue eyes and white-as-a-sheet skin and a scrawny build. He wore a red jumpsuit with black leggings, red boots, a red mask, red gloves, a red cape and a black belt.

"Uh...what?" Kai asked.

"I am Michael!" Michael proclaimed.

"Idiot," a female mumbled.

She had curly brown hair and narrow red eyes. Her skin was tan and she had a flexible build with slight muscle. She wore a...prison jumpsuit? What?

"Who are you, fair maiden?" Michael asked.

"Call me Marina," Marina frowned. "And I'm no maiden."

"You are to me," Michael responded.

 ** _SLAP!_**

Michael held his now sore cheek, with a frown.

"Don't mess with me kid, or I'll kill you..." Marina threatened.

"No killing allowed," Kai frowned. "Or my uncle will sue you."

"Screw you," Marina rolled her eyes.

Next to Marina was a boy with combed back brown hair and round dark blue-gray eyes, as well as pale skin and a semi-muscular build. He seemed to wear a red shirt with a black leather jacket, blue jeans, black converse sneakers and white socks.

"And you are?" Brittany asked the boy.

"I'm Hunter," Hunter replied with a roll of his eyes.

"What are you thinking about Hunt? Excited? What do you want to do?" Kai asked.

"Nothing special," Hunter replied quickly.

"Hmph, more like nothing important, none of you are as important as me," Brittany smirked.

"Well screw you," Hunter scowled.

"Hunter?" Kai shook him.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine," Hunter excused.

"Excuse me?" a girl asked before tripping on her own feet.

"Oh!" Kai gasped. "Are you okay?!"

The girl had curly frizzy black hair and deep set dark brown eyes. She was slightly tanned with a curvy figure. She wore a purple top with black shorts and brown shoes.

"I'm Chloe..." Chloe replied, "and yes, I'm fine."

"I'm Kai!" Kai introduced himself with a proud smirk.

"Kai?" Chloe giggled. "Is that your real name?"

"Yep!" Kai beamed proudly...he wasn't gonna reveal his full name.

"That's a unique name...I assume you're a Ninjago fan?" Chloe asked.

"What's Ninjago?" Kai questioned.

"Well, it's-" Chloe began.

The camera panned to the next boy who sighed.

He had brown hair covering his right eye, oval-shaped gray eyes, pale skin and a muscular build. He seemed to wear a black and blue hoodie with black shorts and black and blue sneakers.

"What's up with you?" Marina rolled her eyes.

"I'm Anthony...now go away," Anthony frowned.

Marina blinked...and then smirked.

"You know what Anthony? You'd be a great ally," she smirked.

"Pass," Anthony moped.

Marina went wide-eyed and blinked.

"REJECTED HARDCORE!" Kai laughed.

"SHUSH!" Marina snapped. "And you Anthony...I'm gonna get you..."

"Good luck with that when the person is trying to eliminate themselves anyway," Anthony shrugged.

"But that's not-you're so-UGH!" Marina stammered.

"Deviousness," Anthony sighed. "Darkness. Depression."

"I'm sorry," Kai apologized.

Anthony shrugged.

"OMG!" A woman squealed. She had curly red hair and round hazel eyes, fair skin and an hourglass figure. She wore a pink bustier shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm Michelle!" Michelle smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Anthony stated sarcastically.

"Who's that?" Michelle asked.

"Anthony," Anthony shrugged.

The sound of someone crying and sniffling was heard.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked standing next to the boy.

The boy had round blue-green eyes, gelled spiky light brown hair with the bangs being gelled upwards, pale skin and a muscular build. He wore a black and white striped t-shirt with blue ripped jeans and black and red sneakers.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Sort of," the boy sniffled.

"What's your name?" Michael asked.

"I'm Jackson," Jackson replied.

"Nice to meet you Jackson, I'm Michael!" Michael smiled.

"Hey Jack, is everything okay?" Hunter asked.

"I'm fine," Jackson stood up. "You won't stand in my way-GAH!"

He broke down into tears, as Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry...but you know stand in my way, or else," Jackson threatened.

"Are you sure about that?" Anthony frowned.

The final contestant was writing in a journal. She had curly brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes covered by sunglasses. She was tan and was rather skinny. She wore a gray jacket over a purple polo shirt, blue jean shorts and brown shoes.

"Who are you?" Michelle asked. Now she was staring at her phone.

"Rosa..." Rosa said, smiling creepily.

"Nice to meet you," Michelle replied, not looking up from her phone.

And suddenly, it came to a halt. Everyone panicked.

"We're all gonna die!" Michael screamed, hugging Jackson.

"Get off of me fool," Jackson threatened.

"Hey hey hey, Creepy Crows, nice," Vincent mocked.

"Creepy Crows?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's your team name..." Vincent blinked.

"I demand to be on a separate team from these useless _peasants_!" Brittany yelled.

"You get what you get," Vincent shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional: And you don't throw a fit!**

 **Brittany:** My father is a very successful business man. If Vincent thinks he can get away with telling me what to do, he has another thing coming!

* * *

"So...Creepy Crows?" Marina asked.

"Yep...it only makes sense because Rosa," Hunter replied.

"So what do we do in a mean time?" Savannah asked.

"You go through the city to get to your hotel!" Vincent exclaimed.

"You sadistic little host! We're gonna get run over!" Colton screamed.

"No you aren't..." Vincent stated.

* * *

 **Confessional: That's what they all Say...**

 **Colton:** I knew something was up with this host! He's a murderous psycho!

 **Michelle:** *looking at her phone* So wait...what was the challenge again?

* * *

As Drew and Mac took off running instinctually, neither of them noticed the taxi.

"LOOK OUT!" Kate screamed loudly. This caught both boys' attention.

"Oh sh*t," Drew groaned seeing the taxi. He shoved Mac out of the way and only the sidewalk before running away.

"OW! Dammit... THAT HURT!" Mac screamed.

No one happened to notice a pair of dark green eyes peering out at them.

"Near death..." Anthony gulped.

"Holy crap..." Daniel spoke.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM!" Axel screamed.

* * *

 **Confessional: No Death on Day 1? Darn. DX**

 **Mac:** Is Vincent seriously trying to murder us on Day 1?

 **Drew:** So no one is gonna question Vincent's authority?

* * *

"I'm gonna die now!" Liam screamed.

"EXTREME!" Kai yelled as he ran.

"This is totally safe," Michael said with a grin.

The fourth wall began to shake. The author wanted to speak up, but the fourth wall prevented him from otherwise.

"What was that?" Victoria questioned.

"Who cares? It's just the fourth wall shaking," Anthony replied as he rolled his eyes.

The fourth wall shook again. The writer wanted to give Anthony a little lesson. But since he's my character I can't.

* * *

 **Confessional: The Fourth Wall No Longer Exists**

 **Kai:** So wait, we can break the fourth wall now? Well then again...there are confessionals so...HAVE WE BEEN BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL THIS WHOLE TIME?! That. Is. AWESOME! WHOO HOO!

 **Anthony:** Meh.

 **Victoria:** At this rate...my team has come up with a plan to eliminate either Henry, Avery or Natalia soon...Henry may be of some use, but not for water challenges. Avery seems a bit...crazy. And Natalia just makes me want to SCREAM.

* * *

"Vait up!" Trevor called out.

Unfortunately Trevor got trampled by about 28 other contestants.

Rosa watched Trevor get trampled.

"Pain...your pain amuses me..." Rosa said creepily.

"Freak show," Colton mumbled.

"Agreed," Anna stated as she stared at Rosa.

"OH MY GOD, JUST STOP IT YOU LITTLE STALKER!" Kendall screamed. Everyone stared at her. "Sorry..."

"Your anger amuses me as well..." Rosa replied with a psychotic grin.

"What?" Daniel asked. "Eh. I'll be closer to winning soon enough."

* * *

 **Confessional: That's What They All Say...**

 **Daniel:** So apparently they accepted a coffee addict, an alcoholic, two depressed kids, an easily annoyed girl, a flirt, five secretive peeps, a stalker, a superhero wannabe, a gymnast, two rich teens, a criminal, and a ROBOT! Just give me the DAMN money now.

* * *

 **Raging Rattlesnakes- Anna, Chelsea, Daniel, Drew, Kate, Kendall, Liam, Mac, Savannah, Trevor**

"What's the plan?" Anna asked.

"We run. And we avoid cars and crowds," Chelsea said.

"Besides that...give us details," Mac replied.

"Imagine it like a maze," Savannah advised.

"A deadly maze," Drew gulped.

Trevor drank his whiskey as Kendall visibly cringed.

"Hey relax Kendall, I got you covered," Liam replied as he punched Trevor in the face, knocking him out.

"I can't believe I'm saying this...but thank you," Kendall told Liam.

"No problem," Liam replied with a wink.

Kendall rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional: Flirt-Tastic**

 **Liam:** I'm close to getting plan one of my scheme underway. *smirks* This is too easy...

 **Kendall:** What do I think of Liam? He's annoying, obnoxious, flirtatious, charming, hot...I mean arrogant, cocky, ugly and awesome-I mean awful! Yeah! There is no way I'm falling for that idiot!

* * *

"So we just follow Chelsea?" Daniel questioned.

"Pretty much," Kate replied.

"Alright Chels, lead the way!" Mac exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Chelsea yelled as she began leading the team through the dreaded force known as traffic.

* * *

 **Savage Spiders (Boys)- Aaron, Aidan, Axel, Colton, Henry**

"So wait we have to get to an apartment from f*cking traffic?!" Axel screamed.

"Pretty much," Colton replied.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-that s-s-s-s-souds horrid," Aaron stammered.

"According to statistics, we have a 50% chance of survival," Henry stated.

"So...why should we care?" Aidan asked.

"I-i d-d-d-d-don't know about y-y-you..but I t-t-t-think we should listen to him," Aaron said. "Henry k-k-knows a lot about s-s-statistics."

"And world domination plans," Axel whispered to Colton. The two snickered.

"You should know better, if we're gonna survive," Henry spoke up.

"How did-" Colton began with a raised eyebrow.

"I have my ways," Henry interrupted.

"Of planning world dominance," Aidan muttered with a sigh.

* * *

 **Confessional: Aidan's right. Robots will take over one day!**

 **Aaron:** S-s-so I have a r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-robotic t-t-t-t-t-t-t-team member. Is that good or bad? I-it's both. Henry gives us statistics and survival rates and stuff, but he's gonna go crazy o-o-one day!

 **Axel:** I swear. Aidan's right. Henry is nothing more than a two-face.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Axel asked.

"We run out and cause a riot," Colton answered with a smirk.

"That leads to death..." Aidan sighed. "Whatever. I'm going solo."

Aidan walked out into the traffic, and oddly enough no cars hit him.

"What-" Axel began.

"The-" Colton added.

"Actual-" Henry continued.

"Heck?" Aaron finished.

* * *

 **Confessional: Superpowers!**

 **Aidan:** To be honest, I just didn't care...

 **Colton:** First robots and now superheroes. Huh. Who knew they picked such an OP selection for contestants.

* * *

 **Savage Spiders (Girls)- Arianna, Avery, Karla, Natalia, Victoria**

"According to this GPS, we're screwed," Arianna stated.

"Where'd you get a GPS from anyway?" Victoria asked.

"I had it this whole time," Arianna replied.

"No you didn't, you just have it because logic," Victoria argued.

Meanwhile, Karla held the GPS. She had taken it. Karla is a mini thief who mastered the art of thievery.

"I found a pathway!" Karla yelled out.

"Let me see," Avery demanded.

Natalia had jumped off screen. Thanks coffee. And caffeine. And coffee and caffeine combined.

"Where's Nat?" Karla asked.

"..." Arianna stayed silent.

"Did we just lose her thanks to caffeine, coffee and logic?" Victoria asked.

"Affirmative," Avery nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional: Logic Sucks**

 **Arianna:** So apparently our team divided? Since when?

* * *

 **Creepy Crows (Group 1)- Hunter, Jackson, Kai, Marina, Rosa**

"The pain bought from this challenge amuses me," Rosa said suddenly and creepily...creep.

"It-" Hunter began.

"So the plan is that we are gonna do this like sane people," Jackson declared.

"Sane people don't cross traffic," Marina replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well it doesn't matter but...where's Kai?" Hunter asked.

Sure enough, Kai was no where in sight. Hunter, Jackson, and Marina began looking around.

"Kai's absence amuses me..." Rosa said creepily.

"SHUT UP ROSA!" Hunter yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was running on the streets. Crashes were occurring a lot. The streets were in chaos. Thanks Kai!

* * *

 **Confessional: Forza Motorsport 8...or Forza Horizon 4. Whichever works best**

 **Kai:** To be honest, I just do things at my own rate. I have ADHD...And MPD...And Bipolar...but come on that won't stop me from winning this thing! And causing some mischief. Hehehe.

* * *

As Kai caused crashes and chaos, this didn't go unnoticed by Michael who was standing amongst the chaos.

"Stop right there villain!" Michael yelled.

Kai screamed and began crying. "Don't murder me!" he bawled.

"...What...?" Michelle asked, not looking up from her phone.

"Meh," Anthony replied with a shrug.

"Do you not care about anything?" Brittany asked.

"You could say that," Anthony replied with a shrug.

* * *

 **Confessional: Meh**

 **Chloe:** I'm starting to think Anthony isn't human. Maybe he's a spy?

 **Anthony:** I'll be honest, I'm just bored of life...

 **Kai:**...I hate my disorders at times...

* * *

As the Creepy Crows had a very...weird...reuniting ceremony they didn't acknowledge the Savage Spiders males casually walk by. Savages.

"SUCKERS!" Colton laughed a bit too loudly.

"Hey watch where you're going idiots!" A random citizen yelled.

"Sorry not sorry!" Colton laughed.

"Did Colton just turn into a maniac?" Axel asked with a frown.

"Probably," Henry answered.

"His craziness amuses me," Rosa stated creepily.

"GAH!" Aaron screamed as he threw a quick punch.

Rosa screamed in pain as she covered her face.

"Oh sure, scream at your own pain but laugh at others. Because that's logical," Aidan commented.

"Aidan's right...it makes no sense..." Axel commented.

* * *

 **Confessional: The Edge of Insanity**

 **Aaron:** I don't know why...but I laughed a bit...and I don't know why

 **Rosa:** (holds her face in pain) My pain...is too much...oh Aaron is gonna _pay._

* * *

 **The Hotel- Vincent, The Interns**

"INTERNS! Mikey, Clyde, Zander, Darryl, Wade!" Vincent screamed.

The first intern was lightly tanned with round blue-gray eyes and combed back yet spiky dirty blonde hair. He was rather skinny and wore a red jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, blue ripped jeans and black shoes. This was Mikey.

The second intern had caramel skin, deep set dark brown eyes, neatly combed black hair and a scrawny figure. He wore a plain green polo shirt with a gray vest, tan pants and gray shoes. This was Clyde.

Intern number 3 was an African American male with a bald head, oval shaped gentle green eyes, and a bulky build. He wore black track pants, a sleeveless blue hoodie and black shoes. This was Zander.

Intern number four was a Hispanic male with short spiky black hair and round dark brown eyes. He wore what appeared to be a blue button up shirt with black pants and black shoes. This was Wade.

The final intern had caramel skin, spiky brownish-blonde hair and round blue-green eyes and was rather muscular. He wore a plain red t-shirt with blue jeans and black and white shoes. This was Darryl.

"Get me a latte!" Vincent yelled.

"Uh...why?" Darryl asked.

"Because I'm your boss!" Vincent demanded.

"Seriously?" Zander asked.

"S-S-Should we listen to the boss?" Mikey asked.

"NO!" Clyde yelled.

"But why?" Darryl asked.

"I'm your f***ing BOSS! YOU MUST F***ING LISTEN TO ME!" Vincent screamed.

Mikey was wide eyed, Darryl was shaking, Clyde was bored, Zander crossed his arms and Wade just stood there blankly.

"NOW GET ME A LATTE!" Vincent screamed.

Mikey sighed and went to get Vincent a latte.

"That's better..." Vincent stated with a smirk.

* * *

 **Confessional: Rich Man**

 **Darryl:** To be honest, I really only wanted this job for money. But now I regret it.

 **Clyde:** My family suffers extreme poverty...I hate my life.

* * *

 **Savage Spiders- Aaron, Aidan, Arianna, Avery, Axel, Colton, Henry, Karla, Natalia, Victoria**

"We're almost there," Avery stated.

"I'm so tired, I'm gonna throw up..." Colton complained as he threw up.

"I can sort of see it in the distance..." Henry analyzed.

"Sort of or can?" Arianna groaned tiredly.

"If the robot doesn't know we're f***ed," Karla groaned.

"Tick tock tick tock," Vincent's voice was heard.

"Vincent..." Axel gasped. "He's near!"

"Where the heck are they?!" Vincent could be heard yelling.

"H-H-H-He sounds s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-scary..." Aaron shivered.

"He's supposed to intimidate us I think," Axel replied.

"He's the host..." a voice said. Hey hey hey. Guess who it is? Darryl...yeah everyone saw that coming so...

* * *

 **Confessional: Darryl is a Psychic XD**

 **Axel:** I swear. Vincent will have everyone questioning his sanity one day.

* * *

"GAH!" Vincent yelped at the sight of the Savage Spiders. "Ahem...Savage Spiders...you're here early..."

"And your point is?" Victoria asked bluntly.

"Nothing special..." Vincent insisted with a smirk.

"What are you smirking for?" Colton demanded.

"I want to see more pain..." Rosa's voice said from behind Colton.

"Okay...that woman scares me...but who cares since I love this drama that tends to make no sense!" Vincent laughed.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you're insane!" Aaron screamed.

"So?" Vincent asked with a smirk.

Aaron sighed.

And since Rosa was at the hotel, the Creepy Crows soon arrived.

"So do we wait for the-" Kai questioned.

"WAIT UP!" The voice of Anna was heard.

"Oh look there they are," Aidan replied emotionlessly.

"Do you ever have emotions?" Arianna asked.

"I'd rather not answer that..." Aidan answered, looking away.

"But why?" Arianna asked.

"Because I said so..." Aidan trailed off.

"Oh," Arianna replied, looking down.

"So...I see you've all acquainted with each other," Vincent notified.

"Yeah. So?" Avery demanded.

"Follow me..." Vincent replied, walking into the hotel.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

 **Hotel Lobby**

"This, despite being a lobby, is where the eliminations take place. Eliminated contestants will take their luggage and leave...they will take the Taxi of Shame and leave," Vincent said.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhh..." Trevor slurred, "Do safe people get alcohol? Or heroin? Or crystal meth? Bath salts? Or cocaine? Or tobacco? Or cigarettes?"

"Or coffee?!" Natalia added.

"No," Vincent answered, shaking his head in disappointment.

* * *

 **Confessional: Don't Do Drugs...Or Alcohol. Or Caffeine. Unless your name is Trevor or Natalia** **and you're competing on this season. Which you aren't. So don't do drugs or alcohol or caffeine.**

 **Vincent:** I'm starting to regret accepting Trevor as a contestant. He's annoying. But then again...*smirks* every season needs its Ezekiel...

* * *

"So what do safe people get?" Chloe asked.

"Popcorn. Obviously," Vincent answered.

"Meh...I could come up with better ideas," Anthony replied with a shrug.

"Does your idea include drugs or alcohol?" Trevor asked.

"No..." Anthony replied.

"You are a disgrace to humanity," Trevor replied with a glare as he took a sip of his whiskey and burped.

"Oh! Popcorn! Do we get free soda?!" Mac asked.

"There are vending machines," Vincent answered.

"Whatever," Daniel replied, cracking his neck.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

"This is the cafeteria where you'll enjoy meals," Vincent stated.

"So basically a nicer Mess Hall?" Jackson asked.

"You could say that," Vincent replied slowly.

"If you say so," Jackson shrugged.

"I wanna hotel like this!" Brittany screamed.

"You-" Savannah began.

"I could give less of a sh*t about what you have to say," Brittany replied, smirking and crossing her arms.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BIT-" Kendall screamed.

"Easy Kendall...ease down. This has already had more cussing than needed," Vincent explained.

"Fine," Kendall spat as she and Brittany glared at each other. New rivalry. Joy.

"So many rivalries...it amuses me," Rosa stated with a smirk.

"Can you stop being such a freak show?" Hunter asked in a deadpan tone.

"Hey hey hey! Let's not fight here!" Michael yelled, trying to avoid a fight.

"Fights are impossible to avoid. Idiot," Daniel stated, rolling his eyes beneath his sunglasses.

"Daniel's right," Mac stated with an acknowledging nod.

"If the gamer nerd agrees with me, then you know you're screwed up in society," Daniel declared.

Hunter nodded. "I agree," he stated.

Drew bit his lip. "I guess it makes sense..." he trailed off.

"Oh! Daniel! You, me and Drew can be in a-what's it called? Alliance?" Mac questioned.

"For the game's sake, I'm in," Daniel replied.

"I guess I am too..." Drew added, biting his lip.

* * *

 **Confessional: Alliances? THIS EARLY?! Thanks Logic.**

 **Daniel:** Didn't know Gamer Geek known as Mac had it in him to ask for an alliance on Day 1. I guess that means no bullying _him_ for a while...but that doesn't mean I won't have some fun along the way. *smirks*

 **Drew:** I feel kinda uncomfortable being in an alliance. I don't work well with others. I don't know if its just me or if Mac felt nervous, but I'm certain that if something goes wrong, I leave. Simple as that.

 **Mac:** To be honest, someone had to form the first alliance. So I became that person. Simple as that.

* * *

"So where to now?" Kate asked.

"Nowhere special. BUT, meet the head chef...Chef Hatchet!" Vincent exclaimed.

"You seriously had to bring him back?" Chelsea groaned.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Chef yelled.

"Bro...you should've hired a Caucasian chef," Trevor blurted.

Everyone turned their attention towards Trevor.

"What did you just say?" Michelle demanded.

"I said he should've hired a Caucasian chef," Trevor repeated.

"That's racist!" Marina yelled.

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Trevor demanded as he drank some more whiskey before grabbing a bag of what appeared to be weed and walking away.

Everyone looked at Trevor leaving either annoyed, angry or confused.

"Well...that just happened..." Vincent said.

"And now he's probably high," Savannah groaned.

"First order in the alliance, eliminate Trevor," Daniel told Mac and Drew.

"Got it," Drew replied, not even bothering to think twice.

"Understood!" Mac exclaimed.

"Excellent..." Daniel said with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" Chelsea demanded.

"None of your concern," Drew snapped, causing Chelsea to go wide eyed as Drew turned away.

* * *

 **Confessional: Smirkity Smirk Smirk *smirk* *smirk* *evil laugh***

 **Chelsea:** What's with the guys on my team? They're all acting weird. VERY weird.

* * *

 **Raging Rattlesnakes (Males)- Daniel, Drew, Liam, Mac, Trevor**

"Bunk beds?" Liam groaned.

"As long as I don't bunk with a foreigner I'm cool with this," Trevor slurred.

"He's drunk...right?" Liam asked.

"You can never be sure," Drew stated casually. "But my guess is he's serious."

"Yeah..." Daniel agreed. "Hey Drew, wanna bunk with me?"

"Sure!" Drew exclaimed.

"Liam. I beg of you. Just bunk with me!" Mac pleaded.

"Well since I don't like Trevor I'm in," Liam chuckled.

"Liam...Drew, Daniel and I are in an alliance, wanna join?" Mac offered.

"I'll think about it," Liam replied.

Meanwhile Trevor wobbled around drunkenly. Sigh.

* * *

 **Raging Rattlesnakes (Female)- Anna, Chelsea, Kate, Kendall, Savannah**

"KATE AND I ARE BUNKING!" Chelsea declared.

Kate meekly nodded and walked over to a bunk bed.

"Hey Kendall, wanna bunk?" Anna offered.

"Sure!" Kendall agreed with a smile.

"So...thoughts on the guys on our team?" Savannah asked.

"They're mostly alright...Trevor is a nuisance," Kate replied.

"And Liam," Kendall added.

"Well Liam isn't a racist is he?" Kate questioned.

"No..." Kendall replied.

"Exactly," Chelsea replied.

"Alrighty then...I guess he deserves a chance," Kendall sighed.

"Excellent," Chelsea stated with a smirk.

* * *

 **Savage Spiders (Males)- Aaron, Aidan, Axel,** **Colton, Henry**

"So who's bunking with who?" Colton asked.

"Don't bother bunking with me..." Aidan stated. "Just don't."

"B-b-b-b-b-but why?" Aaron asked.

"..." Aidan stayed silent as he walked towards the closet.

"That's...not concerning at all," Henry said.

"It is," Axel stated. "I'm worried..."

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-too," Aaron stammered.

"Well...Henry, wanna bunk with me?" Colton asked.

"Sure," Henry answered.

"So that leaves me with...Aaron," Axel stated with a nod. "I'm cool with it."

"Y-yeah..." Aaron nodded shyly.

* * *

 **Confessional: I'm done with all these unfunny jokes for confessional titles**

 **Aaron:** S-s-so Axel seems n-nice...My team seems a bit o-o-odd...

 **Axel:** To be honest, I just go with the flow. So if Aidan didn't want a bunkmate, fine by me.

* * *

 **Savage Spiders (Females)- Arianna, Avery, Karla, Natalia, Victoria**

"I call not bunking with Natalia!" Victoria blurted.

"You can bunk with me," Avery offered.

"If you had so..." Victoria gulped.

"Arianna, wanna bunk with me?" Karla asked.

"Of course!" Arianna answered, smiling.

"Well that leaves me lonelyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," Natalia whined.

"Too bad," Avery stated.

* * *

 **Creepy Crows**

"I call bunking with Hunter!" Jackson declared.

"Fine by me," Hunter replied sarcastically with a shrug.

"Kai? You with me?" Michael asked.

"Sure," Kai said with a wild grin.

"Sorry Anthony..." Michael stated.

"Meh. I don't care," Anthony sighed.

"..You don't care about anything," Hunter replied.

"Exactly..." Anthony shrugged his shoulders.

Jackson sighed.

Hunter blinked emotionlessly.

"What's even going on anymore?" Michael asked.

"I don't know..." Kai answered.

* * *

 **Creepy Crows (Females)- Brittany, Chloe, Marina, Michelle, Rosa**

"I call top bunk! If anyone-" Brittany began.

Chloe was on the top bunk.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Brittany screamed.

"Let her do what she wants," Marina said as she pulled out a cigarette and began smoking.

"GIVE ME A CIGARETTE!" Brittany demanded.

"Pass," Marina said as she took a puff of the cigarette.

"Watching Brittany not get what she wants amuses me..." Rosa said creepily.

"I'm not bunking with you," Michelle declared looking on her phone.

* * *

 **Confessional: Everything Amuses Rosa**

 **Marina:** Bunk Beds. Reminds me of my days in prison. Don't ask. *takes a puff of her cigarette*

 **Michelle:** *looking at her phone* Rosa scares me sometimes.

 **Rosa:** Watching these citizens in pain amuses me...

* * *

"So like what will we do now?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Marina answered, taking a puff of her cigarette.

"Why are you smoking miss Marina?" Chloe asked.

"Boredom," Marina answered.

"Seriously?" Michelle butted in, looking at her phone.

"I WANT A CIGARETTE!" Brittany demanded.

"And I said no. So get over it," Marina snapped.

Brittany was in shock and disbelief.

* * *

 **Confessional: No Means No Brittany**

 **Brittany:** Why that little...Marina will pay!

 **Marina:** I think Brittany will try to put me back in prison. But her plans will fail *smirks*

* * *

 **Savage Spiders- Aidan, Arianna**

Aidan was staring out into the city from his window, thinking to himself.

All alone.

He had an emotionless look on his face.

But he seemed in a flashback.

He looked down, stuck in a daze...

"Aidan?" Arianna asked from behind him.

"..." Aidan was silent but emotionless.

"You're worrying me," Arianna stated.

Aidan left.

Arianna sighed.

Now she was alone.

* * *

 **Raging Rattlesnakes (Males, Alliance)- Daniel, Drew, Mac, Liam**

"I invited Liam!" Mac declared.

"Fine by me," Daniel shrugged.

"Yaaaaaaaaay majority in male numbers!" Drew cheered.

"We can't let our target know when we will strike," Liam insisted.

"Agreed..." Mac stated.

Kate was overhearing them from the corner.

* * *

 **Confessional: Spying Is Fun**

 **Kate:** Theres an alliance? Already? And none of them told me? *sighs*

* * *

 **Interns (Zander, Clyde, Wade, Darryl, Mikey) and Vincent**

"So have we got a good batch of campers?" Vincent asked.

"They seem interesting," Wade stated. He had a notable Spanish accent.

"But why 30?" Clyde asked.

"Oh relax..." Vincent said quietly. "There'll be less before you know it..."

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing special..." Vincent answered with a smirk. "Nothing special..."

Zander and Darryl looked at each other as Clyde raised an eyebrow. Mikey shuddered and Wade crossed his arms.

"Anyway go get me a muffin," Vincent ordered.

Darryl sighed, took a deep breath...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"No," Darryl refused.

"What did you just say to your boss?" Vincent asked.

"I said no," Darryl repeated.

"But why would-" Vincent began.

"Do you wish to be arrested?" Darryl asked, his voice dangerously low.

"No," Vincent mumbled.

"Then accept my answer..." Darryl stated with a frown.

"Fine," Vincent replied rolling his eyes.

"Good," Darryl replied with a smirk.

"Yeah. I'm not following your orders either," Zander stated.

"Me neither," Clyde scoffed.

"Agreed," Wade replied.

"Mikey?" Vincent demanded.

Mikey sighed and went to go get Vincent his muffin.

"AND A LATTE!" Vincent yelled.

The fourth wall began to shake. Someone wanted to beat the crap out of Vincent. But the fourth wall prevented them from doing so.

"What's with the shaking?" Wade asked.

"I have no clue," Zander answered.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Vincent retorted with an uncaring shrug.

"Do you not care?" Darryl asked.

"Safety isn't my concern," Vincent replied.

"So wait you mean?" Clyde gaped.

"So if someone dies, its on them, not us," Vincent answered.

The interns looked at each other.

* * *

 **Creepy Crows (Males)- Anthony, Hunter, Jackson, Kai, Michael**

"Whats the plan?" Anthony asked.

"We vote of our weakest performer," Hunter stated.

"Yeah," Kai agreed before twitching and silently inhaled with his hair...was now spiky? And his eye color...changed from gray to dark blue? What? "And you better not vote me off..." he whispered darkly.

"What was that Kai?" Jackson demanded.

Kai twitched and inhaled again as his hair returning to normal and his eyes returning to their normal color. "Uh, nothing! I didn't say anything!" he yelled.

"What's with the eye changing color and hair style changing?" Michael asked.

"IT'S NOTHING, OKAY?!" Kai snapped. He stormed out.

"...What as that all about?" Hunter asked.

"I have no clue," Anthony answered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Secrets Are Meant to Be Hidden** **.**

 **Kai:** *shakes his head* I hate myself sometimes...

* * *

 **Creepy Crows (Females)- Brittany,** **Chloe, Marina, Michelle, Rosa**

Brittany had given up on begging Marina for a cigarette. She was still mad. Why? Because Michelle's phone happened to be the iPhone X and all Brittany had was an iPhone 7.

"GIMME YOUR PHONE!" Brittany yelled.

"No," Michelle replied sarcastically.

Brittany huffed and walked away.

* * *

 **Confessional: Spoiled Brat**

 **Brittany:** Everyone on my team? AWFUL! They don't like me! They're annoying!

* * *

 **Raging Rattlesnakes- Anna, Chelsea, Daniel, Drew, Kate, Kendall, Liam, Mac, Savannah, Trevor**

They were playing Truth or Dare. But since I'm nice, I'll show you what it was like. But if you wanna skip this scene, feel free to.

"So truth or dare?" Anna asked Kendall.

"Dare," Kendall said.

"Give Liam a-" Anna began.

"I LOVE THIS DARE!" Liam laughed.

"F*ck this dare," Kendall groaned.

"There's been so much cussing..." Kate squirmed.

"Who *burp* f*cking cares?" Trevor slurred.

"Screw this," Kendall said as she stood up and left.

"Yeah, I'm so bored," Daniel replied.

"But..." Mac gulped.

"Shut up geek!" Daniel yelled as he left.

"But..." Savannah began.

Too late. Daniel and Kendall were gone.

"I'm outta here," Trevor slurred as he left.

"Yeah..." Savannah sighed as she left.

"Mac...truth or dare?" Liam asked.

"Dare," Mac replied.

"I dare you to sneak into Vincent's office," Liam said.

"And?" Mac questioned.

"Steal his muffin and latte...and maybe his radio...and sunglasses..." Liam replied.

"That's a lot of work," Mac replied.

"Too bad," Anna giggled.

"Steal the objects," Chelsea demanded.

Mac sighed and left.

Everyone went silent.

* * *

 **Vincent's Office- Vincent, Mac**

Mac had snuck into Vincent's office. He was looking around. It looked like...an office.

He heard Vincent nearing so he hid under a table.

It was at that moment Mac noticed something. It was a picture of...whoever the silver-haired boy was (Colton)...and there seemed to be a bloodied X over it. Blood dripped from the picture and onto the ground and since Mac was holding it, blood got onto his hands.

Mac was too shocked to speak.

A knife landed near Mac. He had to hold back a scream that tried to fight any resistance onto it. He swallowed hard.

A squeak was heard. Mac gasped quietly.

Just a mouse.

Vincent left.

And Mac full on screamed as he grabbed the muffin and latte and ran out.

* * *

 **Back with the Raging Rattlesnakes**

"Mac! I never said kill anyone! In fact you shouldn't have!" Liam yelled.

"I swear. This host. We're all gonna die. No matter what," Mac panted.

"You're probably just tired," Anna replied with a yawn. "I'm tired too."

"Yeah...good night," Kate yawned as she fell asleep.

Drew and Chelsea fell asleep as did Liam.

Mac couldn't believe his ears. They didn't believe him! Mac had been nearly run over by a car earlier and a knife had landed near him. Not to mention Colton's picture...the bloodied X on it...it was horrifying.

But whatever it was...it meant something...

* * *

 **Savage Spiders- Aaron, Aidan, Arianna, Avery, Axel, Colton, Henry, Karla, Natalia, Victoria**

"So what should we do now?" Henry asked.

"Get to know one another. This is a game after all," Avery stated.

"Well yeah obviously," Karla replied, rolling her eyes.

"I-I-I g-g-g-got a bad f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-feeling about t-t-t-t-t-this..." Aaron stammered.

"Oh _please_ , nothings gonna happen!" Victoria argued.

"Yeah! It's just a game!" Axel stated.

"No it's not...it's gonna-" Aaron began.

"SHUT UP!" Aidan yelled.

Aaron froze.

Everyone froze.

"Aidan..." Colton gaped.

Aidan clenched his fists as Aaron shivered.

"Heya!" Natalia yelled running in. "Anything special I missed?!"

"No," Axel replied.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Natalia whined loudly.

"Pleasejustshutup," Arianna mumbled under her breath.

Aaron had walked off.

* * *

 **Creepy Crows-** **Anthony, Brittany, Chloe, Hunter, Jackson, Kai, Marina, Michael, Michelle, Rosa**

"The suffering of others amuses me," Rosa said.

"ALL of your sentences end with 'amuses me'," Chloe sighed.

"Because that's what amuses me," Rosa stated creepily.

"Creep," Anthony mumbled.

Hunter was shivering.

"Hunter?" Jackson asked.

Hunter ran out of the area.

"...No comment..." Marina stated, taking a puff of her cigarette.

"Good riddance to him," Brittany scoffed. "AND I WANNA CIGARETTE!"

"No," Marina said.

Michelle didn't bother speaking as she stared at her phone.

* * *

 **Vincent's Room- Vincent, Zander, Darryl, Clyde, Mikey, Wade, Mac, Hunter, Aaron**

"Well well well..." Vincent said wearing a black trench coat and a black fedora for some reason. "My interns fail to kill..."

"Mister McCarson this will get us arrested!" Darryl argued.

"Yeah!" Clyde replied.

"We could get away with it...make it look like they were suicidal," Vincent replied.

Aaron, Hunter and Mac were spying on Vincent and the interns...Aaron had to hold back a scream.

"Death..." Mac gulped.

"And physical harm. And mental stress. And emotional pain," Vincent replied.

Mikey fainted as Zander gasped and Wade looked emotionless.

Mac and Aaron passed out as Hunter listened more.

"Let's get this murder mystery started..." Vincent replied.

Hunter grabbed Aaron and Mac and ran out quickly.

But Vincent, Zander, Wade, Clyde, Mikey and Darryl were oblivious to them...

* * *

 **Confessional: MURDER WITNESS :o**

 **Hunter:** My thoughts on this? F*ck Vincent. This is NOT cool bro!

 **Mac:** I overheard everything. Not cool.

 **Aaron:** *stays unconscious*

* * *

 **Main Hall: All** **Contestants**

"So you're saying Vincent has a murder plan?" Savannah asked.

"Precisely," Hunter replied.

"That sounds horrid," Axel gulped.

"It is," Karla replied.

"So what's the plan?" Anthony asked.

"Expose Vincent!" Natalia yelled.

"Expose Vincent's plans," Mac added on.

"Exactly, the geek is right," Daniel retorted.

"Agreed," Kai spoke up. He twitched and inhaled silently as bangs covered his left eye and his eyes turned dark red. "I'm not dying on part of _these_ losers..."

"What was that Kai?" Marina asked.

Kai twitched and returned to normal. "NOTHING!" He roared.

"Easy...we don't want to traumatize everyone..." Arianna spoke.

"But we are...well we will be!" Aidan snapped. "This host is a murderer!"

"A criminal," Marina said. "I know. I've seen him in jail before."

"You have?" Kendall gasped.

"He's been in jail for four counts of sexual harassment, two counts of graffiti, five counts of identity fraud, one count of stalking, ten counts of assault, one count of stealing, four counts of arson, two counts of manslaughter, two counts of shoplifting, three counts of kidnapping and..." Marina listed.

"And?" Michael questioned.

"Twenty counts of murder..." Marina trailed off.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Anna screamed.

"Anna, relax. We don't know that yet," Drew said comfortingly.

"So if we die, it was nice meeting all of you!" Kate exclaimed.

"I do not approve..." Rosa said.

"Oh sure, NOW you care!" Michelle snapped.

"Guys, our lives are at stake," Colton sighed. He turned to Marina. "Is Vincent his real name?"

"Well back when I was in jail, I met Vincent. Only back then, his name was Oliver Killsome," Marina answered.

"So his real name is Oliver?" Henry asked.

"Yep. I looked up an Oliver Killsome before the show and he and Vincent have the same criminal record," Marina replied.

"So either Oliver is a fake identity or...so Oliver is his real identity," Jackson theorized.

"I don't give consent to this!" Brittany screamed. "I want him to die!"

"You're not alone," Victoria comforted. "We all want Vincent, or Oliver, or whatever his name is, dead now."

"Agreed," Chloe spoke up.

"Same here," Chelsea said.

"I'm in," Liam stated.

"Wait...where's Trevor?" Avery asked.

The lights turned off.

Everyone screamed.

And suddenly...the screaming stopped as everyone calmed down.

The lights turned on.

And the first to react was Aaron.

He screamed loudly.

Everyone either paled, screamed, cried, shrugged or gasped.

The body's bloodshot orange eyes were wide open yet appeared lifeless. He seemed incredibly pale, pale as a sheet and his Mohawk was covered in blood. There was a gunshot wound on his left arm. Slash marks were everywhere on the body. Any amount of chubbiness was gone. Major injuries including a crippled right leg and a broken nose.

But the blood.

The blood covered the body.

Shards of glass were all over the body.

The body was none other...

...

...

...

...than Trevor, the lazy alcoholic.

"OH MY GOD!" Chelsea screamed.

Avery threw up.

Mac started crying.

Aidan clenched his fists.

Even Anthony started shaking and went wide eyed.

"Holy sh*t..." Kate said nervously.

"I'm sorry..." a voice recording said in a deep voice. "But I come to kill...and my name is Fernando Flitz," the voice said.

"Great. Another one of Vincent's alternate names," Michael groaned.

"Or...or Fernando is his real name," Daniel stated.

"That is the smartest thing that has ever left your mouth," Mac replied.

"I'm scared." Aaron shivered. "I don't wanna die!"

Kai sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore..." he admitted.

"We fight," Savannah replied.

"And if we lose?" Anthony asked rhetorically.

"At least we would have died trying to stop a criminal," Liam replied.

"But Oliver-" Arianna replied. "What if there are bodyguards?"

"We fight back," Aidan stated.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONAL: Fighters, Attack!**

 **Aaron:** This is the s-s-scariest thing in m-m-m-m-m-my life I've experienced...

 **Aidan:** I should've known there would be a murderer on this show...Even Chris isn't as bad as Vincent. Or Oliver. Or Fernando. Or whatever his name is.

 **Jackson:** Screw this show...screw this new host...

 **Karla:** I'm terrified...even my uncle wasn't as bad as this killer...

 **Marina:** I was totally being serious back there. Oliver is Vincent. Oliver Killsome. A terrifying murderer, assassin and teenage punk. And scientist. And bastard.

 **Avery:** I have no clue how to react...this is so sudden...

* * *

No one could say anything else.

Vincent stepped in. "What-" he asked as he saw Trevor's dead body. "Oof."

Avery huffed and turned away.

"Anyway I have a job to do so no challenge right now..." Vincent said. One could see he was smirking.

Everyone was confused as Vincent left. Sleeping gas filled the room...everyone soon began screaming and yelling as they fell unconscious.

* * *

"Well that was an interesting turn of events! How will everyone cope with Trevor's death? What will the first challenge be? Will Marina turn out to be wrong about me being some guy named Fernando Flitz or Oliver Killsome? Who will lose? And what will happen? Find out on Total! Drama! Into the City!" Vincent exclaimed as the camera turned off.

* * *

 **BONUS SCENE**

Night time. The cold, cool breeze was so eerie that it could send a chill down everyone's spines. The loud honks of cars and taxis were so loud combined it was like a deafening chorus. A LOUD deafening chorus. The lights were incredibly bright and blinding to look at. The sun had set and now the sky was a clear dark blue with bright stars that were shining like diamonds.

A figure was running. But the figure was so dark it looked almost like a shadow. People were yelling non-PG13 rated stuff.

The figure chuckled as he leaned against a wall in a dark alleyway. The sound of water dripping from pipes was the only sound. The figure moved to a darker alleyway. This one was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

The alleyway was so dark it was like a painted black hole, or all the shadows in the world combined.

The figure took off his hood to reveal that he was none other...than Trevor.

"Running away was *hiccup* so *burp* easy...I don't *belch* see why noooo one else thought of *hiccup* running away," Trevor stated with a chuckle and smirk.

He pulled out his whiskey bottle, drank the whiskey in it, and burped loudly.

The deafening sound of sirens filled the air.

"Well crap," Trevor groaned as he took off running.

* * *

 **CONTESTANTS:**

 **Male**

 **Aaron: The Shy Schoolboy**

 **Aidan: The Rebellious Jock**

 **Anthony: The Depressed Emo**

 **Axel: The Mysterious Goofball**

 **Colton: The Nice Rich Boy**

 **Daniel: The Sarcastic Bully**

 **Drew: The Secretive Adventurer**

 **Henry: The Robotic Genius**

 **Hunter: The Sarcastic Oddball**

 **Jackson: The Sensitive Strategist**

 **Kai: The Enthusiastic Daredevil**

 **Liam: The Cunning Flirt**

 **Mac: The Laid Back Gamer**

 **Michael: The Superhero Wannabe**

 ** _Trevor: The Lazy Alcoholic_**

 **Females**

 **Anna: The Sweetheart**

 **Arianna: The Journalist**

 **Avery: The Arrogant Scientist**

 **Brittany: The Spoiled Brat**

 **Chelsea: The Leader**

 **Chloe: The Normal Girl**

 **Karla: The Chill Hacker**

 **Kate:** **The Cautious Athlete**

 **Kendall: The Easily Annoyed Tomboy**

 **Marina: The Criminal Convict**

 **Michelle: The Energetic Technology Addict**

 **Natalia: The Coffee Addict**

 **Rosa: The Psychotic Creepy Stalker**

 **Savannah: The Aspiring Musician**

 **Victoria: The Gymnast**

* * *

 **TEAMS**

 **Raging Rattlesnakes**

 **Anna: The Sweetheart**

 **Chelsea: The Leader**

 **Daniel: The Sarcastic Bully**

 **Drew: The Secretive Adventurer**

 **Kate: The Cautious Athlete**

 **Kendall: The Easily Annoyed Tomboy**

 **Liam: The Cunning Flirt**

 **Mac: The Laid Back Gamer**

 **Savannah: The Aspiring Musician**

 ** _Trevor: The Lazy Alcoholic_**

 **Savage Spiders**

 **Aaron: The Shy Schoolboy**

 **Aidan: The Rebellious Jock**

 **Arianna: The Journalist**

 **Avery: The Arrogant Scientist**

 **Axel: The Mysterious Goofball**

 **Colton: The Nice Rich Boy**

 **Henry: The Robotic Genius**

 **Karla: The Chill Hacker**

 **Natalia: The Coffee Addict**

 **Victoria: The Gymnast**

 **Creepy Crows**

 **Anthony: The Depressed Emo**

 **Brittany: The Spoiled Brat**

 **Chloe: The Normal Girl**

 **Hunter: The Sarcastic Oddball**

 **Jackson: The Sensitive Strategist**

 **Kai: The Enthusiastic Daredevil**

 **Marina: The Criminal Convict**

 **Michael: The Superhero Wannabe**

 **Michelle: The Energetic Technology Addict**

 **Rosa: The Psychotic Creepy Stalker**

* * *

 **INTERNS: Clyde, Darryl, Mikey, Wade, Zander**

* * *

 **ELIMINATION ORDER:**

 **30\. Trevor- The Lazy Alcoholic (Raging Rattlesnake) (Runaway)**

 **29.**

 **28.**

 **27.**

 **26.**

 **25.**

 **24.**

 **23.**

 **22.**

 **21.**

 **20.**

 **19.**

 **18.**

 **17.**

 **16.**

 **15.**

 **14.**

 **13.**

 **12.**

 **11.**

 **10.**

 **9.**

 **8.**

 **7.**

 **6.**

 **5.**

 **4.**

 **3.**

 **2 (Runner Up/Alternate Winner).**

 **1 (Winner/Alternate Runner Up).**

* * *

 **So this is my third fanfic and my second solo fic. All characters belong to me and me alone. Anyway, thoughts on the contestants? Vincent? The Interns?**

 **Ahem. Regardless this is something I've been working on for a while and I feel like it most definitely is interesting. A horror OC fix has been on my mind for some time now and obviously, this, which supposed to be a normal competition fanfic, was my best bet; Hope you readers don't mind a little horror, suspense and mystery XD**

 **Trevor running away was certainly an...interesting idea. I wanted to kill him off but then I realized "That Would Make It Too Obvious" so I made him a runaway...so what was the dead body? That's the mystery. All will be revealed soon enough.**

 **This will eventually turn into a series with a future season called "Total Drama Into the Forest" (release date unknown) in development and a spin-off called "Outcasts" coming out later. And an M-Rated version of this story is possible...but I'm not saying much.**

 **Got any suggestions? Let me know :D**

 **Next Chapter:** It's Trivia Time! Only very embarrassing!


End file.
